The Bite of the Wild
by IrishLoneWolf
Summary: In this story, a sixteen-year-old girl is curious with the forest and ends up falling in love with a boy she never knew existed, and her human body begins shifting into something more beautiful. Can these two come face to face with what's real? Rated M for sexual content. Sam/OC


**Kiera**

The cold winter night was pinching at my skin; I could feel the numbness at my fingertips working its way through my hand and up my arm. The cold shiver was taking over my whole body. At that one moment I felt as if I were ice, but for some reason the cold didn't seem to bother me. It was as if I belonged outside… outside in the cold winter.

My stomach would toss and turn as if my insides were twisting inside me. I crouched down and held my stomach, clenching my teeth while trying to catch my breath. I finally screamed out in pain hoping someone would hear me on the porch. My parents came running out, helping me up. My dad carried me to my room and cut the heat on up to eighty and covered me in dozens of blankets. The only thing that wasn't covered up was my face. I felt smothered but warm. As my dad left my room I could hear him talking to my mom, but only a couple of words. He was whispering as if he didn't want me to hear. What was so secretive that I couldn't know? Millions of things were going through my head, and it made me anxious. I started to sit up, but then I heard my dad coming. I quickly sunk back into the covers as if I never budged.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. I was in pain before you two got me."

"What kind of pain?"

"Like as if my insides were twisting inside me."

My mom walks in with no hesitation. "She's a young lady Ryan she could be having cramps. Is it that time of the month honey?"

"Mom! Really? In front of dad?"

"He's your father Kiera."

"It's still awkward to talk about it mom."

"You're sixteen, you shouldn't be ashamed of being a women. You are no longer a little girl."

"Ok Cynthia, that's enough, if she still feels uncomfortable with sharing personal things with us then she doesn't have to. I don't blame her if she doesn't."

"But she should be able to share things like this with us Ryan."

"Anyways, as I was saying Kiera, where is the pain coming from? Is it coming from your stomach?"

"Yes, I felt like I couldn't breathe."

My dad turns away and whispered to my mom.

"What did I tell you, it's been passed on."

"What's been passed on?" I said budding into their conversation.

My dad looks at me and takes my mom by the hand and leads her out of my room. I could hear them going at each other. The only thing I could hear my mom say is

"So what now? Is my daughter going to become a vicious beast because of you?"

A vicious beast? I questioned myself wondering what they were talking about. How could all that make me a vicious beast? I sat up and grabbed my phone and started to dial Sarah's number in, but then I heard something at my window. I stared at it for a minute and then walked over to it. I could see a shadow hiding behind the trees in the forest behind my backyard. I started to feel uneasy. I could feel the shadow starring back at me as if it wanted me to come towards it. I heard a door slam and I jumped and quickly turned my head towards my door. I turned back around to look at the creature again but it wasn't there. The forest was still and quiet. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. Shortly after everything happened, I fell asleep.

**Sam**

I steadily watched her from the trees as she looked around outside. Something about her was different, I just couldn't figure out what. Everything about her was beautiful. Long blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. She matched perfectly with the winter as if she was born in the snow.

I took one step closer then she fell to her knees crouching down, I jumped back. The hairs on my back stood up as she screamed for help. I smelt a familiar scent as her parents ran out to grab her. Where have I smelt this before? Did I steal something off there porch?

I watched carefully as they carried her in the house. I saw a light turn on and my first instinct was to run but something told me to stay. I slowly crept up to the window cautiously and there she was laying down in her bed. I moved trying to get a better look and stepped on a branch. My heart was pounding and I ran back into the trees where I couldn't be seen. I looked back and there she was at the window so calm. I waited there for just a moment to get one last look of her then I took off and disappeared into the deep forest.


End file.
